Mutagen VI
by WWIIbeast1945
Summary: James Phoenix was about to have a great after birthday party, but when an evil scientist/corporation owner captures him, they change his life forever. Now he has to cope with these new powers, and get revenge on the man who did this to him.
1. Chapter 1

Mutagen VI

Chapter 1

James woke with a start. Everywhere he looked; it was black, only a ring of light was above him. Quickly assessing the situation, he realized he was laying on some kind of metal table. Correction, he was strapped, to the metal table. "Is anyone there?" he yelled, desperate to see if anyone was watching him. When no answer came, he began to think back.

Thinking hard, he remembered a single thread of memory. It was just after his nineteenth birthday, and he was heading downtown for the showing of a new movie. He remembered the soldier-like men leaping from an alleyway, grabbing him, and dragging him in, there rough gloves clamping his mouth shut. No one saw the scene unfold.

James called out again, "Hello! Is anyone with me?" Nothing. It seemed nothing, light nor sound, could penetrate the wall of darkness in front of him. Suddenly, he noticed movement. Straining his eyes, he could make out a figure, another person? "Hey! Can you hear me?" he yelled. The figure stopped and looked at him, or so he inferred. What surprised James the most was that the figure spoke back.

"Yes, I can hear you James Phoenix, I can also see you, and tell you everything you want to know." James thoughts raced. After a short lapse of heavy thinking, James spoke again, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in a secret facility, that is all I can say, but I am Damian Renskid," said the figure.

"Secret facility? Talk! Why am I here?"

"Think back. You will remember," the figure said, "at least most of it."

James thought harder. Memories started flowing back. He remembered getting a blindfold taken off, and him getting strapped to this table-thing. Then he remembered something that was not very pleasant. Strapped to the table, a machine brought a multitude of syringes towards him. The machine hovered above him for a few moments; then forcefully stabbed the needles into his body. He trembled as the needles pumped a reddish liquid into his bloodstream. After it was done, he passed out.

James's face was composed of shock and confusion. Furiously, he stared back at the figure. "What have you done to me?!" he demanded, with an almost animalistic malice. He recoiled from his own voice. That wasn't his normal voice. Damian smiled, laughing under his breath. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I have done what nature has failed to do," Damian said. The figure stepped into the small ring of light. His features became clearer. He looked about forty, and dressed very well. James scoffed at his apparent success "I have created the world's most perfect human, you." James again was filled with confusion. "I suppose you still want to know more?" Damian asked. James stared right into his poison green eyes. "Yes, I want to know it all." He grumbled.

"It's only natural for you to want to understand." Damian chuckled. "You see, I have been studying you for a few years. Once you were nineteen, I decided that you were the perfect one for my little experiment. You had the perfect structure, hormones, mental capacity, and pain tolerance. After my taskforce captured you, I injected you with a serum of my own design, for now called Mutagen 6. In a few moments, I will reveal to you what you have become." Damian smiled wickedly. He pulled a small control out of his pocket and punched in a button.

Immediately, an unbearable amount of electricity collided with James's torso. Screaming in utter pain, he could barely notice what happened next. His arms wrapped themselves in organic looking cords, followed by numerous spikes erupting from his fore-arms. When the electricity stopped, he looked down at what he had become. He was, in physical appearance, a monster. His body was covered in the black vines, he felt like he could run faster, and fight harder. Within all the pain and awe, he felt good.

Damian grinned at his accomplishment. "You see, James, Mutagen 6 warps the body into an organic shape-shifting animal. You can turn into anything. You can look like anyone. You are unstoppable! It reacts to heightened, powerful emotions, such as pain or anger, triggering such a marvelous transformation."

"So what's stopping me from turning my hands into swords and chopping you to bits?" James growled. Damian showed him the switch again. "This will turn your mind over to me. You are mine; you are the perfect biological weapon." James could feel the power of Mutagen 6 welling up inside of him. It was like a volcano building strength. He had no control of it.

With blind fury, James tore free from his bonds and barreled towards Damian. With a mere thought, James's right hand became a gleaming katana. James only slowed down only for a second to comprehend the astonishing blade that was his arm. Re-focusing on the man responsible for this, he lunged for Damian. James severed Damian's arm before he could hit the Master Control button. Clutching his bleeding stump, Damian could do nothing to stop James from leaving the facility, and out into Seattle.

**Okay, it's a little short. You gonna insult me? NO! It's my first my first fanfic. Cut me some slack. Leave reviews! IT IS A MUST!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

… "Come on dammit!" James muttered in frustration. He just finished walking all the way across Seattle to get home, to find something rather annoying. "Aah! I've been gone for God-knows how long, and I don't even have my key! Not one under the mat either…" James frustration turned to curiosity when a strange feeling overcame one of his fingers. Looking down, he noticed his finger had become the house key he needed! "Huh," James laughed, "maybe this Mutagen 6 stuff isn't as bad as it sounds!"

Quickly unlocking the door, he came to find his mother in tears on the coach. She gasped when she looked up to see her son in the doorway. "James!" she cried, "oh, I'm so glad your home, I was so worried! We called the police and…" James put a hand in front of her. "That is way too much talking." James's mother looked shocked.

"James! You've been missing for two weeks! Where the hell have you been!?"

James thought fast. He couldn't really tell her. He quickly came up with a cover up story.

"Well, I was walking to the movie, like I said I was, and these guys came out of an alley. They grabbed me and took me away! But, while I was at their 'hideout', a cop rolled by. I guess they thought they were looking for me, so they threw me out and ran."

James's mother looked puzzled. She was obviously trying to comprehend this story. But James knew his mom, old Barbara Phoenix, would fall for anything.

"This is still so terrible! Do you remember what they looked like? We have to call the cops! James, you nearly gave me a heart attck because you didn't come home!"

James just listened, not really taking in a word. His mom was just telling him things he already knew.

"Well, whatever happened, you're home now. Oh, the phone has been ringing non-stop, everyone has to know your home! Your girlfriend…Alice, called over and…" James cut her off.

"Augh! Alice! Mom! I got to go call her!"

James raced upstairs without another word.

***

James expected that Damian's goons would take his cell, so the house phone he hadn't touched in years would be talked into again. Quickly punching in the numbers, he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Alice!"

"James?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!"

"It's a long story, a lot of things happened I can't really explain."

"James, you've been gone for two weeks! We've been dating for a year and a half. Not hearing you in that long made me think…"

"Think what?"

"James, I thought you weren't coming back…"

"What are you saying?"

"James! I can't be with you anymore! I haven't felt that much pain before in my life!"

"No! Alice, we can talk it out! We'll make things better!"

"No James, it's too late. I guess I'll see you around,"

The voice stopped. She hung up on him. James was overflowing with emotion. Mostly bad ones. "Augh! Alice you… you…" James stuttered. Although they had just broken up, he couldn't call her something like that yet. James was extremely angry. How could she do this? It wasn't his fault. In a fit of rage, he swung his fist at the wall. The crunch of drywall was enough to bring him back to reality. Without realizing, he punched through his wall, and the other room's wall.

"What the…?" James looked down and saw the telltale black cords of Mutagen 6 coiling around his lower arm. His anger had made his punch dozens of times stronger, and protected his knuckles. He calmed down, if this was going to happen every time he let an emotion run wild, he would really have to concentrate.

Clomping back downstairs, he met back up with his mother. "How'd the phone call go?" She asked curiously, "I know that De' Ann girl really likes you." James hesitated. He didn't know if he could talk about this without another breakout. James sat down next to his mother and explained the entire talk. When he felt an emotion coming through, he'd pause, relax, and then continued.

James then asked his mother a rather foolish question. "Hey, Mom? I know I've been gone for a few weeks, but I'm going to take a walk around town, you know, try to remember." His mother stared at him in disbelief. "James, I'm going to be sick for days because of what happened. But your becoming an adult. Maybe it's time...that I..." Barbara Phoenix's eyes began to water. Reluctantly, she handed him her cell phone, with instructions to call every hour. James nodded, and left the household, leaving behind a sobbing and broken hearted mother.

James walked down the street toward the theater where he was kidnapped. He thought his bond with Mutagen 6 might help him find something. Almost animal-like, he sniffed the air. His heightened senses picked up a scent, in the same alley. Without raising too much suspicion, he slipped into the alley to find the source.

Now the scent of old garbage filled James's nostrils. "Oh, that's revolting!" James said. He continued his search until he found the source, a bag. It was black, looked military grade. _Well, _James thought. _It's a start…_

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?"

James whirled around in surprise. In fact, too much surprise. Almost immediately, James's hands were tipped with dagger claws, and they were imbedded deeply in the person. James looked up and gasped. His claws were jabbed into a police officer.

"What the hell…?" The officer gasped. He choked for air. James whipped his claws out of the man and set him against the brick wall of the apartment building. Blood poured out of the holes his claws had made. The officer coughed up blood and looked at James, whispering his final words, "What…what are you?" The officer's eyes got glossy, and he slumped over, trickles of blood still leaking out of the wounds. James could barely understand what just happened. He just killed an innocent man, he was a monster.

James looked at the man's badge. His name was Arnold Herten. James remembered Damian's words. "_You can become anyone…"_

"Well," James sighed, "Here goes nothing." In an instant the body of Officer Herten was gone. James looked at himself. Police clothes, gun, taser, he'd done it. He had become the police officer he'd just murdered. Best of all, he had Officer Herten's memories. Unable to resist, James dove into the memories of Arnold Herten.

***

"Are you almost ready Doctor?" Damian asked viciously. The Doctor turned towards Damian on the metal operating table. He approached Damian with a syringe full of a red liquid. "This should only hurt for a minute…" he said. After the Doctor pulled the needle out of Damian's working arm, he began to shake. Then more violently. Damian screamed in pain as black coils erupted from his stump of an arm. They soon took shape, and the Doctor looked on at this marvelous monstrosity appearing before him.


End file.
